fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia jest jedną z głównych bohaterów mangi i anime Fairy Tail. Wygląd thumb|left|150px|Lucy we własnym mniemaniu Lucy jest średniego wzrostu piękną blondynką o brązowych oczach. Włosy zazwyczaj związuje w kitę z prawej strony, przewiązując ją wstążką. Na specjalne okazje zatrudnia jednak Raka, swojego Gwiezdnego Ducha. W przeciwieństwie do reszty bohaterów serii, Lucy bardzo często zmienia ubrania, a niektóre z nich (m.in. strój króliczka czy pokojówki) doprowadziły do tego, że nazywają ją Maniaczką Cosplay'u, szczególnie Bixlow. Lucy zawsze ma w uszach pare kolczyków wyglądających jak dwa serca. Wymiary Lucy na początku serii wynosiły 88-59-88, później jednak uległy zmianie na 86-58-87. Znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na prawej ręcę i jest różowy. Więcej zdjęć można znaleźć w [[Lucy Heartfilia/Galeria|'Bonusowej Galerii']] Osobowość thumb|left|196px|Lucy ma œświetne relacje ze swoimi DuchamiLucy jest jedną z najbardziej stabilnych (o ile nie najstabilniejszą) psychicznie i emocjonalnie członkinią Fairy Tail, jako jedyna posiadająca odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku. Zazwyczaj również boleje nad głupotą i ignorancją współtowarzyszy. Relelacje Lucy z członkami drużyny są na bardzo wysokim poziomie, o ile Erzy na początku się bała i robiła wszystko żeby się jej przypodobać to teraz i Erza i Lucy całkowicie się na siebie otworzyły. Gray i Lucy również są bliskimi przyjaciółmi (choć jego ciągłe rozbieranie się doprowadza czasem Lucy do szału). Jednak najbardziej jest przywiązana do Natsu i Happiego. To Natsu wprowadził Lucy do Fairy Tail a niedługo póżniej stworzyli drużynę, Lucy nie chce iść na misje jeżeli Natsu i Happy nie mogą jej toważyszyć. Natsu także bardzo często składa nie zapowiedziane wizyty w domu Lucy (a nawet sypia w jej łóżku) i choć ona pokazuje, że bardzo jest tym zirytowana, tak naprawde nie ma nic przeciwko. Jest ona rozdrażniona impulsywnym i dziecinnym zachowaniem Natsu oraz tym, że wraz z Happym dokuczają jej prawie że na każdym kroku, ale mimo to bardzo się o nich troszczy i zrobiłaby dla nich wszystko (przykładem może być to, że podczas Sagi Próby gdy podczas walki z Kainem Natsu został przygnieciony pod skałami i kazał jej uciekać odmówiła mówiąc, że nie chce uciekać sama). Nawet jeżeli Lucy twierdzi, że jest słaba, on potrafi znaleźć w niej siłę. Są oni bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi co szczególnie zostało pokazane podczas Sagi Phantom Lord. Kiedy Lucy została schwytana Natsu był jedynym który usłyszał o jej porwaniu od Gajeela. Lucy wtedy zeskoczyła z wieży wiedząc, że Natsu ją złapie, uratował on ją również kiedy została pobita przez Gajeela (i w wielu innych sytuacjach). A Happy stwierdził, że Natsu rozpłakał się gdy pomyślał, że Lucy odchodzi z Fairy Tail. W Sadze Oracion Seis ona także stara się go uchronić przed upadkiem z wodospadu za co był bardzo wdzięczny. Lucy jest bardzo pewną siebie i swojego uroku oraz sexappealu osobą. Nie czyni z niej to jednak jednostki płytkiej. Wielką pasją Lucy są książki, a jej ulubionym pisarzem jest Kemu Zeleon. Sama nawet zaczęła pisać powieść, ale nie chce żeby ktoś o tym wiedział w gildii (co Happy oczywiście rozpowiedział). Lucy jest córką rodziny Heartfiliów, jednej z najbogatszych rodzin w kraju. Nie miała jednak bliskich stosunków z ojcem, którego określała mianem "najgorszego", za to bardzo kochała matkę. Po jej śmierci opuściła dom rodzinny i przez rok tułała się po kraju. Pomimo faktu, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, Lucy stoi ponad swoimi Duchami, to nie zmienia faktu, że ona bardzo je kocha i chce ich szczęścia. Jej uczucia do Duchów są tak ciepłe, że wiele z nich, spotkanych przez nią podczas walk, postanowiło po opuszczeniu aresztowanych właścicieli, się do niej przyłączyć. Co ciekawe, Lucy, pomimo tego, że nigdy nie pokonała ani Gray'a ani Natsu, obaj boją się jej gdy jest w złym nastroju. Do tej pory jedyną osobą, która była w stanie to zrobić była Erza, wystarczająco silna, by swoje racje przypieczętować pięścią. Historia thumb|right|150px|Mała Lucy Lucy pochodzi z nieprawdopodobnie bogatej rodziny Heartfiliów. Jej rodzice początkowo byli biednymi członkami gildii kupców 'Love & Lucky', opuścili ją jednak, gdy Layla, matka Lucy, zaszła w ciążę. Imię dla nienarodzonej córki zaczerpnęli z nazwy swojej gildii, w słowie "Lucky" brakowało "k", powstała więc "Lucy". Lucy w rodzinnym domu miała bardzo dobre relacje z swoją matką oraz z służbą. Jej stosunki z ojcem były trudne. On, zapatrzony w swoją firmę i pomnażanie rodzinnego majątku, nie miał ani ochoty ani czasu na zbudowanie kontaktu z córką. Doszło nawet do tego, że potraktował ją jako przedmiot, by tylko za pomocą intratnego małżeństwa, rozszerzyć zasięg swojego finansowego imperium. Fabuła Prequel Lucy poznajemy już na samym początku, gdy robi zakupy w jedynym magicznym sklepie w mieście Hargeon. Niespecjalnie zainteresowana magią, którą próbuje jej sprzedać właściciel, przez przypadek znajduje jeden z Kluczy do Bram, Małego Psa, Nikorę. Zachwycona pyta o cenę, gdy okazuje się, że kosztuje on aż 20 tys klejnotów, Lucy postanawia się targować, ponieważ rezultat jest dość mierny, używa swojej "broni ostatecznej", swojego sex appealu. Jej wdzięki, jak się okazuje na niewiele się zdały, ponieważ sklepikarz obniżył jej cenę o jedyne 1000 klejnotów. Nieco później zauważ podekscytowane dziewczyny biegnące na spotkanie "Salamandra". Lucy podąża za nimi, by spotkać maga, który "używa magii, której nie można kupić w sklepie". Na miejscu okazuje się, że domniemany Salamander ma już rzeszę wielbicielek. Lucy poddaje się jego urokowi i niemalże również wpada w sidła miłości, gdyby nie jakiś dziwny osobnik, który wpadł na nią podczas przepychania się w stronę Salamandra, nazywając go Igneelem. Kiedy wreszcie ów nieznajomy staje twarzą w twarz z magiem, pyta tylko kim on jest. Chłopak zostaje zmaltretowany przez fanki, ale wspaniałomyślny Salamander daje mu swój autograf, po czym się oddala. Lucy dziękuje nieznajomemu za pomoc, nazywają jednocześnie Salamandra, draniem. Okazuje się, że chłopak i jego niebieski kot nazywają się Natsu i Happy. Lucy, w ramach podziękowań, postanowiła im postawić obiad, przy którym opowiada im o swoim marzeniu. Chce zostać wielkim magiem, ale na razie nie należy do żadnej gildii. Ma swoją ulubioną, ale na pewno dostanie się do niej jest niesłychanie skomplikowane. W końcu zaciekawiona pyta, kogo obaj szukają. Okazuje się, że "osobą" przez nich poszukiwaną jest Igneel, jeden ze smoków. Lucy odchodzi, jednocześnie życząc im smacznego. Natsu i Happy na kolanach dziękują jej za posiłek. Lucy później siedzi w parki i przegląda Maga Tygodniowego, magazyn streszczający zdarzenia w świecie magii. Nagle pojawia się Salamander. Lucy, wiedząc już że posługuje się on zaklęciem Uroku, jest na niego niewrażliwa. Salamander zaprasza ją na swoje przyjęcie na statku i obiecuje jej, że jeśli się pojawi to pomoże jej przylączyć się do Fairy Tail. Lucy jest zachwycona. Ma zamiar go trochę omamić i w ten sposób dostać się do wymarzonej gildii. Później na statku, Lucy pije wino z Salamandrem. Jednakże on używając Snu, próbuje ją pozbawić przytomności. Okazuje się, że te wszystkie zabiegi i całe przyjęcie jest tylko sposobem by zdobyć nowy skład niewolnic do Brago. sąsiedniego państwa. Lucy próbuje się bronić, ale Salamander wytrąca jej Klucze z dłoni, po czym wyrzuca jej za burtę. Lucy jest zrozpaczona. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie magów Fairy Tail. Nagle pojawia się jej znajomy z gospody, Natsu razem z Happy'm, który posiadł... skrzydła! Zabiera on Lucy ze statku. Po chwili jednak jego magia przestaje działać, a oni sami wpadają do wody. Lucy odnajduje Klucze i przywołuje Wodnika, Gwiezdnego Ducha (co wzbudza entuzjazm Happy'ego). Kieruje ona statek, za pomocą swej magii na powrót do Hargeon (razem z Lucy i Happym). Na miejscu okazuje się, że Natsu też jest magiem i to prawdziwym Salamandrem z Fairy Tail. Prawdziwe imię maga, który się pod niego podszywał, brzmi Bora. Natsu walczy z nim używając swojej magii Zabójców Smoków. Jednakże troszkę przesadził, więc oprócz Bory i jego zbirów, lokalna policja ściga również Lucy, Natsu i Happy'ego. Natsu "porywa" Lucy i obiecuje jej, że pomoże przyłączyć jej się do Fairy Tail. Saga Macao Lucy w końcu dociera do Fairy Tail, gdzie czeka ją niecodzienne przywitanie - jedna ze standardowych bójek członków gildii, oczywiście sprowokowana przez Natsu. Wkrótce cała gildie pogrąża się w chaosie. Lucy spotyka jednak Mirajane, "dziewczynę z okładki" Fairy Tail, co oczywiście wzbudza jej olbrzymi zachwyt. Bójka szybko jest zakończona interwencją Makarova. Wita on Lucy w gildii i zaczyna rozliczać członków z tego co ostatnio zrobili. Jednak jego mowa końcowa wzbudza duży entuzjazm, a Lucy utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że dobrze wybrała stając się członkiem Fairy Tail. Nieco później, Lucy otrzymuje swój znak Fairy Tail. Natsu nie reaguje tak entuzjastycznie jak by się spodziewała. Po chwili jednak wpada do gildii chłopiec, Romeo, syn jednego z członków gildii Macao Conbolta. Jego ojciec nie wraca już od kilku dni, a on zaczyna się martwić. Makarov odsyła do do domu. Natsu jednak postanawia odnaleźć przyjaciela. Lucy dołącza się do grupy. Docierają na górę Hakobe. Jak się okazuje Macao wyruszył by pokonać lokalnego potwora Wulkana. Ponieważ na górze nawet w środku lata jest strasznie zimno, Lucy przywołuje jednego ze swoich Duchów, Horologiuma i chowa się w jego wnętrzu. Po chwili jednak pojawia się Wulkan i ... porywa Lucy! W jego siedzibie odprawia jakiś dziwny taniec, śpiewając "Kobieta, kobieta!!!". Horologium ze strachu się wycofuje i znika, zostawiając Lucy samej sobie. Jednak pojawia się Natsu, a Lucy chowa się za nim. Wulkan oszukuje Natsu i wyrzuca go z groty. Wściekł Lucy przywołuje Byka. Nie walczy on zbyt długo, zostaje znokautowany przez Natsu. Ostatecznie pokonują oni Wulkana. Okazuje się, że Wulkan dysponował magią "Przejęcia", czyli mógł zajmować ciała dowolnych osób. Ostatecznie przejął ciało Macao. Wszyscy razem wracają do domu. Saga Daybreak Saga Kołysanka Erza pojawia się pewnego dnia w gildii niosąc ze sobą pięknie udekorowany, olbrzymi róg potwora, którego pokonała w poprzedniej misji. Wzbudza ogólny popłoch i strach, ponieważ ma zwyczaj rozliczać wszystkich członków gildii z ich poczynań. Jednakże nie to jest celem jej przybycia. postanawia ona stworzyć drużynę, razem z Natsu i Grey'em, by pokonać jedną z Mrocznych Gildii, Eisenwald oraz jego głównego członka, Erigora, zwanego "Bogiem Śmierci". Ostatecznie mają spotkać się następnego dnia na stacji. Na stacji, Erza zaznajamia się z Lucy i chętnie przyjmuje ją do drużyny, ze względu na jej sukcesy (sfabrykowane przez Natsu). Gdy jadąc pociągiem, Natsu, jak zwykle, zaczyna dostawać mdłości w związku ze swoją chorobą, Erza postanawia "przynieść mu ulgę", pozbawiając go przytomności. Zaczyna opowiadać o celu podróży i o dziwnej "Kołysance", o której usłyszała podsłuchując rozmowę członków Eisenwaldu, gdy zatrzymała się w gospodzie w drodze powrotnej do domu. Docierają do stacji Onibas, gdzie Erza postanawia zdobyć nieco informacji. Jednakże, jak się okazuje, Natsu zostaje w pociągu, gdzie toczy pojedynek z Kageyamą. Erza zatrzymuje pociąg, po czym "wynajmuje" Magiczny Czterokołowy Wehikuł i podąża śladem Natsu. Jak się okazuje "Kołysanka" to flet stworzony przez Czarnego Maga, Zerefa, która ma moc zabijania, w momencie, którym ją ktoś usłyszy. Podążają do Oshibany, gdzie prawdopodobnie podąża Erigor i jego towarzysze. Rzeczywiście, w Oshibanie, gildia Eisenwald, przejęła już lokalną stację kolejową. Udało im się ich spotkać, jednakże Erigor się ulatnia, na poszukiwanie go ruszają Natsu i Gray, a za nimi, dwóch członków Eisenwaldu, Kageyama i Rayule. Erza i Licy zostają by walczyć z pozostałymi członkami gildii. Erza rusza do boju. Idzie jej bardzo dobrze, jej niezwykle szybki Requip wzbudza wrażenie w przeciwniku. Lucy, chcąc zrobić dobre wrażenie, przyzywa Kraba, jego "-ebi", wzbudza protest Erzy, która sugeruje mu mówienie "-choki". Po jakimś czasie Erza dochodzi do wniosku, że przeciwników ciągle jest za dużo. Zmienia zbroję na Zbroję Niebiańskiego Koła. Jej liczne miecze szybko pokonują przeciwnika. Gdy kończy, wysyła Lucy by znalazła Natsu. Sama, wykończona po prowadzeniu Wehikułu, odpoczywa. Gdy wymusiła informacje z jednego z członków Eisenwaldu, wybiega na zewnątrz i każe wszystkim ludziom w okolicy uciekać. Wzbudza to ogólną panikę, ale Erza twierdzi, że woli żeby byli oni spanikowani, ale żywi. Spotyka Erigora, wyznaje jej on prawdę na temat swojej misji. Chce on zagrać "Kołysankę" na Regularnym Spotkaniu Mistrzów Gildii w Clover. Po czym tworzy wietrzną barierę wokół stacji, i wrzuca Erzę do środka. Erza spotyka się z Grayem i wspólnie idą znaleźć Nats i Kageyamę, który posiada zdolność zdejmowania zaklęć. Odnajdują go przy Natsu, jednakże jeden z jego twoarzyszy z gildii, ciężko go rani, tym samym, Drużyna Natsu traci jakąkolwiek możliwość wydostania się ze stacji i zapobiegnięciu tragedii. Jak się okazuje, Happy zdobył od Virgo Klucz jej Bramy, jest to o tyle ważne, że Virgo może tworzyć podkopy w ziemi. Erza tuli Lucy swoim twardym uciskiem. Po wydostaniu się ze stacji ruszają w stronę Erigora. Natsu z pomocą Happy'ego dogania go i atakuje. Walczą. Natsu zwycięża. Erza i pozostali dołączają do Natsu, ale Kageyama kradnie wehikuł i podąża do Clover. Za nim Drużyna Natsu. Docierają do Clover. Potwór z Kołysanki, pomimo tego, że Kageyama ostatecznie nie zagrał na Flecie. Do walki staje Natsu Erza i Gray. Pokonują potwora, ale razem z nim wysadzają w powietrze miejsce Regularnych Spotkań Mistrzów Gildii. Saga Wyspa Galuna Saga Wieża Niebios Saga Festiwal Walk Saga Oracion Seis Podczas powrotu do Fairy tail Lucy i inni zauważają, że jest rysunek mrocznych gildi. Po chwili przychodzi Makarov, trzeci mistrz Fairy tail, po czym mówi im że Fairy tail zawarło sojusz z Blue pegas, Cait Shelter i Lamia Scale. Mistrz Makarov powiedział, że osoby do misji sam wybierze. Wybrani zostali Gray, Natsu, Erza i Lucy. Następnie jadą do miejsca spotkania czyli do budynku gildii Blue Pegas. Okazuje się że spotykają tam znajome twarze (tylko z Lamia Scale) i szykują już się do walk : Gray vs Lyon, Lucy vs Sherry, Natsu vs " Ich Trzech " z Blue Pegas, Erza vs Ichiyama. Niebawem zjawia się jeden 12 letni mag, wszyscy są zaskoczeni gdyż dziewczynka powiedziała że jest z Cait Shelter. Niebawem obmyślają plan po czym wszyscy ruszają do kryjówki Oracion Seis, gdyż mieli ich zwabić do ich kryjówki oraz użyć "Dume blue pegas" Bombardowca pegasa. Podczas drogi pegas zostaje zestrzelony, po czym pojawiają się członkowie mrocznej gildii, walcząc Erza została ukonszona przez węża Cobry jednego z członków Oracion Seis. Wszyscy przegrali czy założyciel Oracion Seis miał użyć zaklęcia, wyczuł obecność "Niebiańskiej dziewicy" Okazuje się że jest nią Wendy (12 letnia dziewczynka z Cait Shelter) Porywają ją. Happy chciał uratował Wendy, złapał ją ale było za póżno i laska Braina wciągneła również Happy'ego. Niedługo po tym akcja toczy się w jaskini gdzie przynieśli Jamala. Happy i Wendy dostają szoku. Wendy go ożywia swoimi leczniczymi technikami, gdyż siedem lat przed tym momentem, gdy zniknął jej przybrany ojciec smok, ona zostaje sama on ją spotyka i się nią opiekuje. Niedługo po tym przybiegł Natsu zobaczył tam Jamala wkurzył się, Jamal jedną techniką powala Natsu i odchodzi. Po chwili Natsu wstaje i ratuje Wendy, niesie do Erzy, a Wendy leczy Erze. Niestety podczas tego ktoś odpieczętowuje Nirvane... Natsu wiedział kto to zrobił i wypowiedział imie Jelala. Erza prawdopodobnie to usłyszała i znikła. Podczas tego Gray , Lyon i Sherrly atakują Rydera. Pokonują go on jednak wstaje i odpala bombe którą ma na sobie biegnąc w strone Gray'ia, lecz Lyon zpycha członka mrocznej gildii z urwiska spadając sam. Sherrly się wkurza i atakuje Graya. Lucy oraz Hibiki którzy pilnowali Erzy podążają do światła gdy spotykają tam na tratwie Natsu i Graya usiłującego zabić Natsu. Gdy gray już zrobił strzałe, w ostatniej chwili Lucy wzywa strzelca i niszczy strzałe. Okazuje się że to nie Gray tylko gwiezdne duchy, które kopiują wszystko bezbłędnie nawet myśli. Po chwili zjawia się Angel po czym walczy z Lucy. Okazuje się że ona zabiła Karen, byłą właścicielke Loki'ego oraz ukochaną Hibiki'ego. Hibikim zawładnął mrok. Lucy nie ma już szans gdyż Angel też jest magiem duchowej energii i pokonuje bezproblemu Lucy. Lucy zaczeła ją błagać żeby wypuściła Aries gdyż miała okropną właścicielke i nie spotkało ją nic więcej niż cierpienie, po czym powiedziała że da jej wszystko oprócz kluczy. Angel powiedziała że przypłaci życiem... Gdy karze kopi Lucy zabić Lucy ona usłyszała jej myśli i wspomnienia, i powiedziała że ona kocha gwiezdne duchy, więc nie może tego zrobić po czym znikła ... Hibiki złapał od tyłu Lucy za gardło ale po chwili przekazał jej z archiwum magie ostatniego poziomu. gdy wszystko przeszło przez jej głowe Lucy użyła zaklęcia mówiąc :'' "Zajrzyj w niebiosa, otwórz je na oścież...'' Poprzez poświatę wszystkich gwiazd na nieboskłonie, Pozwól im siebie poznać, poprzez mnie... O Tetrabibliosie... Jam ta, która gwiazdami włada... Uwolnij swą postać, swą wrogą bramę. Niech 88 znaków... Zabłyśnie URANO METORIA!" Pokonała Angel po czym ruszyła ratować Natsu, nagle zerwał się bardzo ostry nurt i wodospat. Lucy objeła mocno Natsu żeby mu się nic nie stało. Obudziła się a obok stała Virgo... Saga Edolas Saga Próby Lucy i reszta Fairy Tail świętują powrót Lisanny. Pod koniec zabawy, gdy niemalże wszyscy już śpią, podchodzi do śpiącego rodzeństwa i uśmiecha się. Martwi ją za to trochę niespokojny sen Natsu, ale gdy podeszła bliżej i zobaczyła, że on się uśmiecha, to odetchnęła z ulgą. Zaraz potem Natsu jednym ze swoich silnych ciosów wysyła ją w powietrze, aż ostatecznie ląduje w jednym z licznych kanałów Magnolii. Lucy spokojnie kąpie się w swoim domu. Jak się okazuje nie jest sama, z jakiegoś powodu w jej mieszkaniu pojawiła się bardzo przygnębiona Cana. Zwierzyła się Lucy, że pragnie opuścić gildię. Lucy nie wiedziała co jej odpowiedzieć. Następnego dnia w gildii można zaobserwować wielkie poruszenie. Lucy pyta Mirę o Cana. Okazuje się, że mniej więcej o tej porze roku, Cana zazwyczaj chodzi przygnębiona i powtarza, że odejdzie z gildii. Lucy jest zdezorientowana całą sytuacją, gdy pyta Miry o powód, ta odpowiada tylko, że Lucy wkrótce się dowie. Członkowie Drużyny Natsu działają na własną rękę. Rzeczywiście, wieczorem okazuje się, że cały ten chaos spowodowany był Testem Na Maga Klasy "S". Zostało nominowanych osiem osób, które, jeśli zdadzą, zostaną członkami tej elitarnej formacji. Lucy jeszcze nie wie, ale i ona będzie miała w tym swój udział. Lucy została towarzyszką Cany w egzaminie na Maga Klasy "S" . Razem pokonały bez dużego problemu Bixlow'a i jego towarzysza, po czym przeszły 1 "runde". W 2 części Egzaminu Lucy rozwiązała zagadke, gdzie może być grób pierwszego mistrza Fairy tail, gdy powiedziała o tym swojej towarzyszce to ona ją zdradziła i uśpiła. Wtedy nadszedł atak wroga z powodów obecności Zerefa na wyspie. Lucy obudziła się a nad nią stał członek wrogiej i atakującej gildii, ucieka ona przed nim lecz oberwała z jego ataku, wtedy spadła ze skały i gdy miało mieć miejsce ostatni atak okazuje się że Natsu tam był i nie zauważając nawet Lucy ratuje ją uderzeniam członka mrocznej gildii. Wraz z Natsu stworzyli ponownie drużyne, po czym pokonali atakującego głównie Lucy człowieka. Magia i Zdolności Aquarius anime.png|Wodnik Taurus Anime.png|Byk Cancer Anime.png|Rak Virgo01.jpg|Panna Sagittarius.jpg|Strzelec Aries anime.jpg|Baran Screenshot - 5 19 2009 , 2 51 13 PM Anime.png|Zegar Nicola.png|Mały Pies: Plue FT Lyra.png|Lira Crux1.png|Krzyż Południa Skorpionsmall.jpg|Skorpion Lewsmall.jpg|Lew: Loke Blizsmall.jpg|Bliźnięta Gemi i Mini 281px-Gkeys.png|Złote Klucze Lucy Lucy's magic.gif|Magia Lucy Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów (ang. ''Celestial Magic jap. 星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Lucy ma możliwość przyzywania Gwiezdnych Duchów, za pomocą specjalnych Kluczy, otwierających Bramy odpowiedniego Pałacu. Klucze można podzielić (w zależności od rzadkości i mocy) na dwa rodzaje: Złote, tzw. Klucze Zodiakalne oraz Srebrne, które można kupić w każdym sklepie. '''Złote Klucze *'Wodnik' (ang. Aquarius), otwiera Bramę Nosicielki Wody. *'Byk '(ang. Taurus), otwiera Bramę Złotego Byka. *'Rak' (ang. Cancer), otwiera Bramę Wielkiego Kraba. *'Panna' (ang. Virgo), otwiera Bramę Dziewicy. *'Strzelec' (ang. Sagittarius), otwiera Bramę Łucznika. *'Lew' (ang. Leo), otwiera Bramę Lwa. *'Baran' (ang. Aries), otwiera Bramę Białego Jagnięcia. *'Bliźnięta' (ang. Gemini), otwiera Bramę Bliźniąt, Gemi i Mini. *'Skorpion' (ang. Scorpio), otwiera Bramę Skorpiona. *[http://pl.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Capricorn Koziorożec] (ang.Capricorn), otwiera Bramę Koziorożca. Srebrne Klucze *'Zegar' (ang. Horologium), otwiera Bramę Wielkiego Zegara. *'Krzyż' (ang. Crux), otwiera Bramę Południowego Krzyża *'Mały Pies' (ang. Nicola), otwiera Bramę Małego Psa, Plue *'Lira' (ang.'' Lyra''), otwiera Bramę Liry. '''''Połączony Atak (ang. Unison Raid): Użyty razem z Juvią. Ich magia połączyła się, powodujący olbrzymie zniszczenia (Juvia = woda, Lucy = Wodnik). Uranometria: Podczas sagi Oracion Seis, Hibiki, użył swojej Magii Archiwum, by przenieść to zaklęcie do głowy Lucy. Za pomocą specjalnej inkantacji, przyzywa ona 88 ciał niebieskich, powodujących olbrzymie zniszczenia. Kopniak Lucy: To nic innego, tylko zwykły kop z wyskoku. Broń/Przedmioty: Bat: Lucy wyznaje zasadę, że jej Duchy nie są tarczą więc walczy razem z nimi używając bicza z crackerem w kształcie serca. Fleuve d'étoiles (fr. Rzeka Gwiazd): Virgo dała go Lucy, gdy jej moc była na wyczerpaniu. Pochodzi on z ze Świata Nebiańskich Duchów, a precyzując z konstelacji Eridanusa, Rzeki. Po walce z Byro Lucy zatrzymała go dla siebie. Okulary Do Czytania, Siła Wichrów: Lucy, jako maniaczka czytania posiada specjalne okulary, które umożliwiają jej czytanie nawet kilkanaście razy szybciej niż normalnie. Magia "Kolorów": Nie używana w mandze ani anime, wymieniona na samym początku fabuły (podczas wizyty w sklepie magicznym w Hargeonie). Pozwala na zmianę kolorów ubrań. Główne Walki *z Natsu Dragneel VS Vulcan = WYGRANA *VS Everlue = WYGRANA *z Erza Scarlet VS członkowie Eisenwald = WYGRANA *VS Sherry Blendi = WYGRANA *VS Angelica = PRZERWANA *VS Juvia Loxar wraz Sol = PRZEGRANA *z Juvia Loxar VS Vidaldus Taka = WYGRANA *z Loke VS Bixlow = WYGRANA *VS Naked Mummy Guild = WYGRANA *z Drużyną Światła i Drużyna Natsu VS Oracion Seis = PRZEGRANA *z Hibiki Laytis VS Angel = WYGRANA *z Natsu Dragneel, Happy i Gray Fullbuster Vs Zero = PRZEGRANA *z Natsu Dragneel VS Hughes i Byro = WYGRANA *z Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Coco i Edolas Fairy Tail VS Królewska Armia Edolas = WYGRANA Ciekawostki *Pierwotnie, miała przywoływać duchy za pomocą kart, ponieważ było to już wykorzystane w "Card Captor Sakura", Mashima zrezygnował z tego projektu na rzecz kluczy. *Główne gagi serii są skupione na Lucy **Jej powroty do domu **Ostrzeżenia miejscowych rybaków by nie chodziła po brzegu chodnika, bo wpadnie do kanałuthumb|Pierwszy projekt Lucy **Utrata ubrań niemalże w każdej z serii **Niekończący się brak pieniędzy na czynsz, przez co Drużyna Natsu często musi brać dziwne zlecenia, jak praca w kawiarni czy występ w teatrze *Jest aktualną vice Miss Fairy Tail, przegrała tylko z Erzą *Prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz spotkała Natsu 3 a dołączyła do Fairy Tail 4 lipca *Według Byro, magia Lucy ma te same podstawy co Anima, stworzona przez Fausta. *Jest jedną z najpopularniejszych postaci serii. *Prawdopodobnie tak samo jak jej odpowiednik z Edolas jest sympatią Natsu. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety